


Absolutely Smitten

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Song: Absolutely Smitten (Dodie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’re new to the school and it’s Tony’s job to show you around.  You and he fall for one another and after months of knowing each other he finally asks you out.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 13





	Absolutely Smitten

_She knows this feeling all too well_

_She feels her heart begin to swell_

_Handsome stranger, you have made her insides turn to jelly_

_She wants to dance around the room_

_Kiss you until your lips turn blue_

_But, handsome stranger, you have made her wonder: is she pretty?_

Tony was already kind of dreading the day. It wasn’t how he wanted to spend his day either. He had to show a new student around the school. So he was standing on the front steps waiting for you to show up. He glanced at his watch wondering if there was a way he could pawn this off on someone else before you arrived.

“Are you Tony?” At the sound of your voice, he looked up, ready to tell you that you were going to make them late for class when he paused, clamping his mouth shut. “Sorry if I’m a little late, I got turned around and my GPS didn’t do squat to help me.”

He shook himself out of his funk and said, “It’s fine, just come with me.” He began leading you through the halls of the school, “So the school is pretty easy to navigate. You shouldn’t get too lost. Here’s your schedule, you’ll have all your classes with me, that’s why they assigned me to show you around today.”

You looked over your schedule and a map of the school, a little bit of excitement bubbling up inside you when you learned that you would have every class with him. You took a quick peek at him and wondered if he had a girlfriend.

He probably did, you figured most people that went to school here knew one another and there was no way that he didn’t have a girlfriend. “So,” you drew out the ‘o’, “what are the teachers like?”

“They’re all right, can be a bit hard at times, but just don’t cause problems and you should be fine,” he looked down at you and wondered what you thought of him. Did you think he was handsome? Did you even care?

You made it to your first class and Tony quickly apologized and handed the teacher a slip of paper. The two of you sequestered to the back of the class.

_But it’s too late_

_She believes in fate_

_She’s absolutely smitten_

_She’ll never let you go_

_That girl just there. Yes, she’s the one_

_With Cupid’s arrow in her bum_

_Handsome stranger, you have made her happy_

_The first in a long time!_

When lunch rolled around you sat with Tony and his friends at lunch and had a blast with them. Sam and Bucky made you laugh with their bickering, Peggy and Steve were cute as they snuggled closer to one another, and the twins Wanda and Pietro were an interesting pair. Soon you were joined by Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Thor, and Clint. You wondered how many more friends Tony had.

You and Natasha talked a bit and she invited you to come over for her weekly sleepover with the girls. You were thrilled that you were already making friends at your new school and it was all thanks to Tony.

You tried to sit next to Natasha in the classes that you had with her and Tony, but you caught yourself looking his way and daydreaming about him.

At the end of the day, he walked you to your car and told you he hoped you had an easier time getting home than you had getting to school. You had laughed and told him you hoped you didn’t have a repeat either.

_Did you just whisper in her ear_

_Words she only dreamed to hear?_

_Pretty lady, look at how he’s smiling_

_I think he likes you!_

“You look really pretty today,” Tony whispered in your ear when he came up behind you at your locker.

You jumped slightly, not used to him being so close to you and whispering in your ear like that. You turned and smiled at him, “You don’t look too bad yourself, Tony,” you teased.

He grinned cheekily at you, “Do you wanna hang out Saturday night? Maybe go see a movie with me?”

You grinned at him, “Tony Stark, are you asking me out on a date?”

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Maybe I am, and if I were would you go out with me?”

You tapped your index finger against your chin, “Hmmmm, I don’t know I was planning on world domination on Saturday, but I think I could squeeze in a date with you.”

He pinched your side and you squealed as you tried to dodge his fingers. “Tease,” he huffed. 

You took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “I’d love to go to a movie with you on Saturday, Tony.”

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up and we can get something to eat before we go.” He pecked you on the cheek and rushed off leaving you standing by your locker dumbfounded.

Natasha and Wanda appeared beside you. “I knew he liked you,” Wanda said. “Didn’t I say he liked her last Friday at the sleepover?”

“That you did, Wan. Are you excited?” Natasha asked you.

You were still staring after Tony’s retreating form, a dreamy look on your face, “Yeah, I am.”

_But it’s too late_

_You believe in fate_

_You’re absolutely smitten_

_You’ll never let her go_

_But it’s too late_

_Oh, I believe in fate!_

_I’m absolutely smitten,_

_I’ll never let you go_

_I’ll never let you go_

_I’ll never let you go_


End file.
